Blind Love of Mine
by Disneyimaginator96
Summary: Everything is perfect for Demi's big day! Well not quite everything.....will she realise her real feelings before its tto late? Bad summary please read! One-Shot


_Hey guys! My first one-shot! Please review! Compliments and criticism accepted. I wanna use this to quickly say thank you to my 2 reviews i got from Jemi Obsessed and Fan of the Toons for my story Jigsaw Puzzle.Thank you, your review were very encourageing and i will surely update soon......_

_Copyright: I do NOT own anything! But the plot......_

* * *

**So here me Demi Lovato is standing in front of the mirror looking at herself.**

**I know right now I should be happy, excited and nervous....well thats what I SHOULD be....but I am not.......i am confused....very confused.**

**In a few minutes I will be going up the aisle in my perfect dress (link on profile), the perfect crowd, the perfect place.....but I can't really say the same for my groom. Before you say anything no I'm not getting forced, he is not a bad person in fact Sterling is and always has been by my side. But not really perfect unlike someone who has been on my mind for the past few days.**

**Well if you see him then you won't really find him perfect at all. His fashion statement are big geek glasses, he is the world's messiest eater I think anyway. He and hygiene are like North and South and I can go on for hours....but one thing which I love about him is that he cares about everyone else way more himself. He is sooo kind that I think he might be from some other planet. But I guess thats in his Jonas blood. Yeah before you say, I mean Joe....Joseph Adam Jonas. The heartthrob of many girls out there, the one who I have considered like my brother. But now I'm thinking over those feelings I had for him....were they really that? Or were they more than I thought? We might be like bro-sis but somewhere down I knew he felt something for me but I was too dumb to notice...well until now....**

**You see when I said Sterling had been by my side...well Joe was the one who truly had actually been by my side since Sterling was too worried about his family too. Lets go over to what has happened to me for the past few days or I should say a year.....**

_Flashback........_

_Joe and Demi in her bedroom..._

_D: Joe?_

_J: Yeah?_

_D: I'm in love....._

_J: Really!!???_

_D: Yea! Its Sterling!!_

_*Silence*_

_D: Joe?_

_J: Ye....Yeah! Thats great!!!!_

**Wait wait wait! Hold the flashback!!!! When I told him...his mood seemed to go down.....so...maybe he did have feelings for me!!!! I think? Anyways lets continue....**

_A few months later...._

_At Joe's house......_

_J: Will ya tell me already why you suddenly some to my house and have been emptying your tear glands on my shirt!???_

_D: *stares at him hurt*_

_J: That wasn't meant to sound like that...._

_D: Don't worry Joe its my fault I didn't tell you. Joe u know Sterling's parents. Th..ey don't want me to marry him. And the are making him marry his cousin or sending him out of this country. They threatened him to never meet me again or they will do something to me......_

_J: Well they are such bi...._

_D: Joe! No bad language used for them!_

_J: Fine....but they are soo blind! They are missing out on a perfect girl for their darn son! Oh forget perfect...beyond that man! I mean you can sing, act your famous and you have a big HUGE heart whic..._

_D: which is way smaller than yours cause yours is amazing!_

_J: *holds her hand* Demi just tell him to not worry and hang around like you do! I'll handle his family..._

_D: Joe...i....thank you! I love you soo much!!!!!_

_J: *sighs* Love ya too Dem! Love you a lot....._

_End of Flashback_

**I swear I heard him say 'way more then you know' under his breath but then I was way to blinded by my worries. I guess that confirms more.....well me and Sterling took his advice and kept on meeting until his parents got me kidnapped by some goons. I mean c'mon how much did they de'teste me! That was the only time Sterling wasn't by me. He was too scared to tell his parents anything! Thats when Joe risked his life for me! It was really like a movie! He came in swinging on a rope almost like Indiana Jones and fought with goons like there was no tomorrow! The cops came soon and after and the investigation began. We decided not to tell the cops or make the kidnappers tell who did cause I knew it would ruin Sterling's parents reputation and so we saved them. Well technically me, Joe was all like 'they should be punished' or 'get the taste of their own medicine' and I dun know what else but I forced him not to say or do anything.**

**And well when we came back his parents were all 'thank you',' you saved us!' And 'we accept you'. But everything seemed to slow then...everyone was happy but I saw Joe and the way he smiled almost as if he is hiding something big from me deep under. My stomach felt twisted and my head spinning.**

**This has been happening ever since every time I see him. I always saw him as my BBF and brother but now......he was sooo handsome and cute. Won't say hot cause I just think that those words are more for lust but I feel love........his glossy eyes, his pinkish soft lips and......omg........did I just say I love him!!!??? Thats it!!! I finally realised my feelings! I was blind!!! Oh my! It all makes sense now!!! And omg....he might actually love me back!!! The way he looked at me proves it!!!!**

**Selena: Hey Demi! Time to go now! Don't wanna be late for your wedding now do we!**

**This brought me back to Earth. I realised where I was....No.....i couldn't do this..... I really couldn't!!**

**Selena: Wow your big moment is here!!**

**I looked up to see us outside the church....wow was that fast!! Was I thinking too much for too long?**

**I was gunna go in until I saw Joe come out of the church and walk away. I called for him and he came towards me.**

**J: Wow Demz. You look beautiful!**

**He did mean it the way he was looking at me in awe.**

**D: Th..thanks! I blushed**

**J: Well I gotta go and do some work....its quite important...**

**D: More than me?**

**J: uh....Yeah...**

**This did break my heart but I decided leave him and go in and face the facts.**

**I entered the church and the same old story of the girl going down the aisle while going over all those memories of someone else. I stopped in next to him and I looked up to see Sterling literally drooling at me. Now you might find that nice but inside every girl wants a boy to love her and not lust her. Things like 'hot' and 'sexy' and even 'drooling' are signs of lust but love is what Joe does. The way he truly compliments you with words like 'beautiful' and 'pretty'......oh no....and there I go comparing Joe with Sterling.**

**Sudddnly I felt warm breath on my neck.**

**Sterling: You look HOT!** **_*He whispered*_**

**There ya go! Point proven! I went through all my memories yet again when suddenly I knew what I had to do.....Sterling liked me but Joe loved me and it was mutual. I was taken out of my thoughts when...**

**Priest: Child. I said do take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?**

**Inside a voice was screaming 'c'mon Demi its now or never'**

**D: NO!**

**I shouted without thinking which the best mistake I did probably, if you count it as a mistake.**

**S: What!!!!!!!!!!**

**The crowd gasped as usual**

**D: Listen Sterling! Your amazing and you deserve someone better. You like me but...but Joe loves me and it is mutual..........just that I took too long to realise! I'm sorry but I have to go!**

**I blurted it all out and with that I took off running down the aisle dropping the flowers I was holding. God was this like a film. A bride running down the aisle with a long white dress behind her.I could almost imagine a bird's eye view from the top of me. I ran out the church to find where he could've gone. His hummer was still parked which meant he was still here! This meant he just wanted to avoid the wedding and that he didn't have something more important than me! Inside i was blowwing with happiness. Suddenly I saw a figure on the bridge who seemed like kicking a pebble or something and I knew who it was.**

**D: JOE!!!!!!**

**The figure turned around to see me. I could vaguely see his shocked and confused expressions.**

**J: Demi???!!!!!**

**I knew this was it. Then I ran full speed straight towards him, tears slipping out every now and then. Could my life be any more filmish. I guess he thought I was gonna hug him cause he opened his arms out wide. If I wasn't running I would have smirked since I was planning something totally different. As soon as I was close enough I jumped on to him tightly wrapping my arms around his neck and and legs around his waist. And I crashed my lips with all my fullest. This came to him totally unexpected since he fell back with me on him. I giggled while our lips were connected. He soon caught up as he realised and kissed me back with even more force. I don't know he beat my power since thats probably the hardest I have ever done!!!! I could hear a crowd cheering and didn't i need to know who or why they were. I literally ran out so they probably followed me and now we are making out on the ground with no care what so ever. I could feel sparks explode from everywhere.**

**Soon we pulled away light-headed and I knew he was too since he looked intoxicated quite like me then I presume.**

**J: I hope you worked it out that I love you and that I want you to be mine forever.**

**D: I guess the kiss said it all!**

**We pecked again and got up from the ground to look at lots of people with mixed emotions – most happy since they knew that we would end up something like that. Sterling wasn't there so i guess he left. I could make out our friends Selena, Nick, Kevin, Danielle all standing there in awe – including our parents surprisingly!**

**J: Since we have the crowd and perfect place. _*kneels on the ground*_ Demi Lovato, will you marry me?**

**I didn't reply since the next thing was another passionate kiss saying it all. A roar applause was heard again. We both giggled but carried on.**

**When we pulled apart and we intertwined our fingers and made our way back.**

**J: So Demi you never told me you were so feisty I mean that kiss was something!**

**D: _*Blushes*_ thanks...**

**J: Oh so were back to blushing now are we!**

**I smacked his arm and he mocked hurt but soon I gently placed my head on the crook of his head and his ar around my shoulders fitting perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. There and then I knew that this was surely a start of something new.**

**THE END**

* * *

_Please do review! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
